The disclosure relates to turbofan engines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to low pressure turbine sections of turbofan engines which power the fans via a speed reduction mechanism.
There has been a trend toward increasing bypass ratio in gas turbine engines. This is discussed further below. There has generally been a correlation between certain characteristics of bypass and the diameter of the low pressure turbine section sections of turbofan engines.